


Running

by Everytimeagain



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Felix Being an Idiot, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Until You Don't, running away from your problems as a way of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everytimeagain/pseuds/Everytimeagain
Summary: Felix's been running from everything for a while, so a few people are getting a bit fed up with it.Basicaly Felix being the little tsundere I know he is, and someone giving him the push he needs
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 38





	Running

“Felix!” Called a cheerful voice behind him, stopping him in the middle of swinging his sword at a training dummy.

He turned around to find Annette, a smile plastered to her face as in a perpetual state of receiving a pet for Saint Seiros Day. She walked through the training grounds to reach him, a few heads turning at seeing someone like her, kind of short and fragile looking anywhere near the place. If only they saw her holding her axe, which was almost as tall as her, with the ease of someone holding a pencil, their jaws would drop.

“Sylvain was looking for you. It looked pretty urgent.”

His heart got stuck in his throat at that. It was no mystery, neither to Annette nor to Sylvain himself he was sure, that he had been keeping his distance the past months since they returned to the monastery, with the Professor’s sudden reappearance and the Boar’s return from the death.

Most of the time, he could brush it off as something related to the war, he needed to train, there was an area that needed to be cleared out of imperial troops, someone was calling, whatever. It reached a point in which if Sylvain was in the same room he would just bolt right out.

He realised he was running away from his problems in the most literal way, he knew, and it made him want to scream all his feelings at Sylvain and hug him for eternity. But then he thought, hey, feelings, expressed, to SYLVAIN of all people. And nope, before he realised he was already running.

He looked at Annette as if she was asking him to swallow a rock, to which she gave him the most unimpressed face anyone had directed him ever.

“I’m training.”

“You’re always training, that’s not as good an excuse as you think.”

He felt the need to reply, but he was physically incapable of getting mad at Annette, so he turned around and resumed his workout, beating the hell out of the training dummy and ignoring the sigh coming from a seemingly done Annette and her steps fading away as she left the training grounds.

With that Felix proceeded to breath in, and out and continue where he left off.

At some points the lights were dimming and the people previously training around him were slowly leaving the training grounds, leaving him the only person around. It was silent safe from the constant sound of his sword cutting the air and his own heart pumping in his ears from the effort.

“Felix?”

His previously thumping heart turned ballistic at the sound of Sylvain’s voice just behind him. He turned his head, purposefully avoiding looking at his childhood friend and zeroed on the door, which was being closed dramatically slow by a smiling Annette and a smirking Ingrid, burning down any hope of escape he might have. The only option was to turn around and face him.

Sylvain was looking at him with a half smile at his evident attempt at escaping, his expression completely guarded and holding in any meaningful emotion.

That was the first reason why he didn’t like facing Sylvain lately. It wasn’t that he didn’t fake his emotions before the war. Whenever Felix caught him with the girl of the week he always wore an expression that made him sick in the stomach.

It had calmed down during the war, defending the border of their territories against the imperial forces, camping in the cold winter, with snow piling up and all of their troops having to keep close at night in order not to freeze to death. On the counted occasions Margrave Gautier sent Sylvain to help clear up a particularly large force in Fraldarius territory, or the two times Felix had travelled up to Gautier with a select few troops when he hadn’t received notice from Sylvain for a long enough time, the time they could spend together, sometimes with Ingrid when her father allowed her to advance north, as Galatea territory couldn’t really afford loosing its best fighter for long, was precious, so much so that Sylvain didn’t even try to leave his side, not during battle nor the times guarding the camp, the light of a campfire illuminating his face and shining over his smile.

But then the Boar reappeared, less of a person that he had ever been, and they’d been thrown to battle after battle, barely getting victory and making sure their rampaging prince didn’t kill himself in the process. All the while Sylvain had seemed…almost open with the rest of their group. His smiles were less fake, he was training seriously for once, and, to Felix utter amazement, he had not seen him flirting, or making out, or outright taking a girl to his room since they went back. A part of Felix lit up with a barely shining hope at that, the tight ropes around his heart loosening each time he thought about it.

But, at the same time, an uneasy feeling settled in him, the feeling that the fact he hadn’t seen him with anyone didn’t mean there wasn’t an special person in his heart. Maybe it meant an special one had arrived, and that was why Sylvain didn’t continue with his incessant flirting anymore. The tightness returned at that thought.

“Well, I certainly did expect you to try and claw your way out of this when I planned it, but it actually hurts a bit now that I get to experience it.” Said Sylvain, his voice so nonchalant Felix knew he hurt him.

“You have no right to hold me here Sylvain.” He didn’t sound half as angry as he knew he should be.

“It’s not like you would speak to me otherwise right?” He looked at Felix and, at his silence, he sighed and continued. “Look, you’ve been avoiding me for a while now, and I really need to talk to you, so this conversation is happening, whether you like it or not.”

For a solid second there Felix considered the option of trying to open the doors of the training grounds with solid brute force just to escape this situation. The solid wood and having to explain why he did it to Professor Byleth dissuaded him, but, looking at his sword, he got an idea.

He held his training sword and pointed it at Sylvain, challenging him.

“Pick a lance. If I win, you allow me to leave.” He made a pause, evaluating the serious look in Sylvain’s eyes, the half smile gone, before continuing. “If you win, I’ll hear what you have to say.”

He had expected Sylvain to give up, to try and push whatever he wanted to say onto Felix by force right there, which certainly would have prompted Felix to climb the walls of the training grounds to escape or rendering his friend unconscious, whatever happened first. But, to his surprise, Sylvain turned around, grabbed a training lance and weighted it out before going into position, facing Felix with a determination in his eyes that he had never seen. Okay, so be it. If he was gonna get his heart broken, at least he would get the satisfaction of beating him up.

Felix moved first, striking at Sylvain’s side. The other responded by making his lance hold off the attack before taking a step back to avoid the next attack. They continued like that, exchanging powerful blows they could barely defend against. They were way more matched that he had anticipated, each of his swings answered with a thrust of Sylvain’s lance in a point difficult to defend, the other reading his movements as if he was an open book.

The possibility of loosing now seemed legitimate, which made his movements more erratic, more panicked. And that was when Sylvain took hold of a weakness in his defense and threw him to the floor, his lance pressed under his chin.

He looked up at the other. His eyes were a blaze, shinning in the dimming light of the day and his fiery red hair formed a halo around his hear, looking like it was made of fire. He was breathing hard after the fight, his cheeks red. Beautiful. That was the only thing running through Felix’s mind, his heart trying to come to terms with the idea that, whatever he may feel, however strongly, he had no right to say those words aloud. Not to him. Not after what he was going to tell him.

He relaxed onto the ground, knowing the dirt will get stuck to his skin due to the sweat, he closed his eyes, and exhaled, before looking straight into his eyes. If he was gonna loose this, at least he would try to be upfront about it (even though he had been running like a chicken for the longest time from these feelings).

Sylvain didn’t seem to fully realise he had won, as he didn’t lower his weapon before speaking, looking at Felix with that look he had held before their fight.

“Let’s get this over with.” Said Felix, unable to help the hopelessness from seeping into his voice.

He closed his eyes again, not wanting to see Sylvain’s face when he said the words.

“What the hell are you talking about? I’ve been trying to confess to you for months and you keep running away!”

The air seemed to still at that. What did he just say? Tentatively, Felix opened his eyes to look at him.

He had dropped the lance and he was looking at him with a mixture of hurt and fondness that made Felix’s heart ache. He couldn’t seem to gather his words, looking at him in confusion as if he didn’t understand what language he was speaking in. Sylvain sighed, amused.

“Look Fe, I’ve been holding it in for a while now. I tried to not bring it up, keep our friendship and all that. I really wanted to treasure you.” Now Felix clearly felt the blush creeping up his cheeks, lighting them on fire. “But the war came. And we’ve been winning battles yes, and Teach is back, and that is all good.” He kneeled down next to him, raising his hand to tuck a lock of hair behind Felix’s ear. Felix didn’t move, seemingly fixed to the ground, unable to look away from Sylvain’s eyes. “But we are fighting a war here. I don’t know what is going to happen to any of us. And I know we’ve got a promise to keep.” He paused, his smile turning softer. Felix drowned in the memory, the both of them under a blanket in a cold Faerghus night, their pinkies linked, “stick together, until we die together they said”. Funny how a simple, childish promise held so much power over their hearts, even now.

“But I don’t want to get up one day and realise that you are not there, that I could never tell you.” He put his hand against his cheek. It was warm, and he suppressed the urge to press further into his hand, enjoying that warmth. They were growing closer, and closer, and if this was a dream, Felix swore that he would hunt down whoever was in charge of creating dreams and make him pay for his crimes against his sanity. Sylvain was looking at him, at the fact he did not move a muscle during all his speech, and his smile seemed easier, more hopeful that it had been moments before.

“I love you Felix.” He said, making Felix’s heart go into complete overdrive and definitely turning his face into a tomato lookalike. “And I don’t know what your answer is, and if you’re not ready to give it to me I will wait, but please, I would ask you one thing.” He put his forehead against Felix’s his breath brushing against his mouth and driving him crazy. “Don’t run away from me again.” His voice had grown small, almost fearful. The war was not what was really scaring Sylvain, it was Felix running away from him.

He had been an idiot. A capital I Idiot. Not only he wasn’t solving anything with all this running around, but he was hurting Sylvain, the one thing he didn’t want to do with this.

Tentatively, he brought his hand up and put it against Sylvain’s cheek. The other’s eyes blew wide, almost surprised at the sign of affection, so Felix decided he needed to answer.

“Idiot. You are an idiot.”

And he kissed him, breathing him in as if he was gonna suffocate if he didn’t. Sylvain was stiff for a second before corresponding him, their lips moving together slowly, getting to know each other.

When they separated, Sylvain hugged him close, hiding his head in his shoulder. Felix corresponded fast, his arms coming around him and holding him close, not wanting to be separated from him for much longer.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Asked Sylvain, tentatively. “Why did you keep running away?”

Felix sighed, not sure if he wanted to answer to that. Screw it, he owed it to Sylvain. But only this once.

“Because I’m an idiot. The biggest in all of Fodlan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! This is my first one shot and I would love to hear your thoughts on it. See you next time!


End file.
